


You Make Me Feel Special

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Hakuna Matata - It Means No Worries [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Roommates, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yeosang is tired, baby boy! mingi, minor park seonghwa/kang yeosang, rated for language, savage yeosang, seonghwa is over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: "Are you done yet? I'm bored." Yeosang whined."Fuck," Mingi cursed, "fucking go to Seonghwa's." He yelled."He's busy.""So are we." Mingi huffed back.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Hakuna Matata - It Means No Worries [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	You Make Me Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back. We're starting to make a bit of a transition from high school to getting ready for college. Things are changing with our boys as time passes. A few things to note:
> 
> * This is a continuation of where we left things in Imitation is the Most Sincere Form of Flattery. I suggest you read that first. I'm writing this note before I write the actual fic (surprise this is all a shit show right out of my head and unbeta'd) so I'm not sure if you can read it as a standalone.  
> * I'm not sure if I had mentioned this in a prior fic in the verse, but assume everyone is in the same year in school, but the order of their ages are still the same (Seonghwa is the oldest, Jongho the youngest, etc).  
> * While I've already suggested you to read IitMSFoF, I would recommend reading the whole series just to get a feel for the characters and the ships and how they interact. Not required obviously, but it's some of my best writing and I love the verse I've created. :) Self promotion, hollaaaaa
> 
> Okay, I've rambled enough. here we goooooo.

Not much had changed after Yunho and Mingi got together that night.

Not much, except for the fact that they now did _it_ all the time. 

They were very adamant the first morning after about _not_ telling the others before they realized what was going on between them. It very quickly became stolen kisses when nobody was looking (hah. they thought) and being awake at all hours of the night on their "free" days slowly exploring every crevice and inch of each other's bodies. 

Honestly, they thought they had the whole secret thing down until Yeosang walked in on them mid-fuck one day at Yunho's and he didn't even shriek like Mingi had expected (and like Mingi himself had done). Yeosang just rolled his eyes and left with a mumbled "for fuck's sake put a fucking sock on the door next time." Mingi considered that particular mood killed, but Yunho shrugged and tried to keep going. Mingi whined and let Yunho have him but he kept his whines and moans considerably more quiet.

"Why didn't he freak out?" Mingi asked.

"Don't know. Don't care," Yunho replied between kisses.

"Do you think he knows?" 

"mmm probably."

"What do you mean, 'mmm probably'?" Yunho hummed and Mingi pulled Yunho's head up from his current assault on Mingi's collar bones. "What. Do. You. Mean?" Mingi probably thought he was being intimidating. He had that first impression with people considering his eyes are fairly narrow and he's got this REALLY good RBF (according to Seonghwa). Yunho, however, cooed at his long time friend's attempt at being serious and continued his ministrations on Mingi's body. Mingi huffed loudly and annoyed and Yunho sighed and sat back on his heels. 

"I don't know if he knows, Gi. I didn't tell him if that's what you're wondering." Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Mingi pulls Yunho back to his lips and he feels Yunho melt into him. Things are starting to get heavy again when there's a knock at Yunho's door.

"Are you done yet? I'm bored." Yeosang whined.

" _Fuck,_ " Mingi cursed, "fucking go to Seonghwa's." He yelled.

"He's _busy."_

"So are we." Mingi huffed back. Yunho glanced down at his friend (?) sympathetically and peeled himself away from the younger, making him whine even louder.

"He's not going away, come on." Yunho said to Mingi, extending his hand to help him up and help him dress before joining their friend in Yunho's living room.

"Fucking thanks, Yeo." Mingi grumbled with a pout at a very nonchalant Yeosang, who didn't even look up from his phone at his pouting friend. "Have you known?"

"Bro you guys fucking called me the night of your first time." Yeosang deadpanned. "The only thing I _didn't_ know was that it was still happening. 'Grats by the way."

"Fuuuuuuck you're right." Yunho realizes. "Do the others know? We're trying to keep it between us."

"Hongjoong's blissfully ignorant to any of his 'babies' being anything less than virginal angels despite walking in on Seonghwa's dick down my throat one weekend at his house, Woosan are too busy in their own fucking (pun intended) world to notice anything around them that isn't Baby Jongho finally trying to land a girlfriend, and the latter is trying to land himself a girlfriend. Face it, bruh, you're talking to your only sane friend here."

Mingi huffs at all of that. "Fine. Keep it to yourself please." Yeosang rolls his eyes but nods curtly.

*****

Nobody is really sure how they all manage to make it into the same university, but they did. The summer ends on a particularly 'high' note as San likes to joke. They all made the long trek up to the highest peak in the city to watch the sunset together and have a nice picnic and just reminisce about their summer and talk about what's to come. Packing took up the majority of their time in the weeks (days if you're Mingi who is always the procrastinator of the bunch) leading up to their departure to university. The general consensus was that they were all excited and nervous for this next step in life. Gone will be the weekends at one of their houses, but beginning are the nights spent in one of their dorm rooms.

Luckily for them, but unluckily for the rest of the group, Wooyoung and San were paired together in a room. Hongjoong was able to get a single room in one of the honor's dorms ('fucking nerd' Yeosang teased, to the chagrin of his boyfriend). Seonghwa, being the oldest (and wisest, let's be real) of his friends, was able to talk the head of housing into giving him the choice of his suite mates, which apparently "doesn't happen here". There were three rooms. Obviously he picked Yeosang. He left it up to the other three boys to determine who would get the other two rooms. 

"What if we all room together in that suite?" Yunho asks one day, slyly eyeing Mingi as he asks.

"I think they have single beds only." Jongho shrugs, not seeing the exchange between two of his older friends.

"Actually, I saw there was an option to make them double rooms if you wanted, but I think they assume that people will want their own room if they're sharing a suite." Seonghwa supplies, while continuing to absentmindedly play with his napping boyfriend's hair.

"Want to all room together?" Yunho asks the remaining two boys.

"I want my own room." Jongho demands.

"Mingi do you want to share a room with me?" Yunho asks, turning his attention to his friend. (?)

"Uhhhh. Yeah, sure," he answers nervously. Seonghwa (bless his ignorant and innocent heart sometimes) nods and proceeds to email head of housing. Rooming has been decided. 

*****

Move in day was a blur of tears ("seriously mom, everything will be fine," Wooyoung whines, wiping his mother's slobbery kiss off of his cheek.) and excited butterflies for all, but here they were. University. Once they were settled (read: tired of unpacking), they split ways to map out their walks and routes to their classes. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had early classes and they scheduled them close to each other so they'd be done earlier in the day, whereas Mingi and Yeosang preferred to stay dead to the world for longer and have classes slightly later in the day. The others were in between, not really having a preference between early and later classes. 

They all gathered in the suite for takeout and a movie and soon, all eight boys were sleeping in various states throughout the largest room. Yeosang and Seonghwa had an extra bed ("permanent dibs!" Hongjoong yells and everyone stares at him. "What? It's not like they're ever going to need it?" he says with a shrug), and the others whine as they realize they'll have to sleep on the floor. They get over it and fall asleep.

After a few hours of tossing and turning and Yunho has resigned himself to getting little to no sleep. This is pretty common for him, having a hard time falling asleep in new environments. Having the others around him helps, but it's still not home (home stretches into any one of their eight houses). He hears rustling across the room and notices that Mingi is fairly restless as well.

"Mingi," Yunho whisper-yells. Mingi hums in response. "I can't sleep."

"Same." It's cute how Yunho can hear Mingi's pout without having to see it.

"Come here." Yunho suggests quietly, eyes closed.

"For what?"

"Cudd-oof. What the?"

"Sorry. I figured that's what you wanted," Mingi says apologetically, not realizing his lanky frame may have hurt Yunho. Mingi snuggles into the older's chest, taking a few moments to get comfortable. When he's finally wrapped in both the comforter (of course it smells like Yunho) and Yunho's arms, he lets out a content sigh and soon enough, his breathing evens out, signalling to Yunho that the boy fell asleep. Yunho, however, was not so lucky to fall asleep quickly. Now his mind was racing. 

"Hhhhh, Mingi, you don't know what you do to me." Yunho sighs, pressing a quiet, soft kiss to the top of Mingi's head. "I love you." 

After Yunho's quite admission, he was able to drift off into a peaceful and warm sleep, not feeling the small tear escaping Mingi's eye.

*****

Someone's alarm starts blaring at the ass-crack of dawn causing the whole suite to groan in protest. 

"MINGI WHAT THE FUCK," yells Jongho from his bed.

*SMACK* _silence_

"Why are you two in my bed?" Mingi groans to Wooyoung and San.

"Why are you in Yunho's?" San counters without opening his eyes.

"Why is your alarm set so early?" Wooyoung groans, complaints muffled in San's chest.

"You guys are gross." Yunho complains to the other couple in the room.

"Speak for yourself. How do you guys even fit in that bed?"

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP, LIKE YESTERDAY, YOU CAN BE REST A-FUCKING-SSURED THAT I WILL PERSONALLY HIT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WITH THE DOOR ON THE WAY OUT." This comes from a very disgruntled and disoriented Yeosang, followed by a small 'oof' and a quiet kiss and cry, signifying Seonghwa's attempt at soothing his angry and scary boyfriend.

" _I'll have you know, Yunho is a very good cuddler, and I am a very good cuddler, and we cuddle very well together_." Mingi whispers.

"I CAN STILL FUCKING HEAR YOU."

Effectively awake, Mingi untangles himself from Yunho and gets out of bed, stretching his long limbs and grabbing sweats and a hoodie from his dresser. He makes his way into the bathroom and Yunho begins to do the same.

"Breakfast?" Yunho suggests as he passes Mingi to get ready, earning a nod from the shorter. "Give me fifteen and we can go." Mingi signals his understanding with a wordless thumbs up, opting to wait for him on Yunho's bed.

*****

Mingi and Yunho post up at their "usual" cafe in their "usual" spot (usual in the very loosest sense, given they'd only been twice) after ordering their breakfast. They were chatting about their upcoming classes when they hear the bell above the door chime and they both turn to see a very out of it Yeosang and a slightly terrified Seonghwa sending them ' _you better run, I can't control him'_ looks. Yeosang intimidatingly walks up to the two boys and sticks his hand out wordlessly.

"What?" Mingi asks indignantly.

"Your credit card please." This earns a huff from Mingi.

"For what?"

"You're buying Hwa and me breakfast because it was your loud as fuck alarm that woke us up."

"Seonghwa, he can't be serious." Mingi pleads to the oldest.

"He hasn't shut up about it all morning. I'm tired of it. Just pay for his breakfast. He won't let me buy it." Seonghwa pleads.

"WHAT?!" Mingi screeches, hoping his loud demeanor would earn him some help from Yunho, who at this point is trying to stifle his own laughter. When he realizes he's on his own, he reluctantly hands over his credit card with much protest. Yeosang gives him his best saccharine smile before skipping (yes they all had to do a double take at their grumpy friend s k i p p i n g across the cafe) to the front to order.

"YOU'RE WELCOME." Mingi calls after him.

"No, _YOU'RE_ welcome. I had to physically restrain him from beating your ass this morning." Seonghwa huffs.

"Gross." Mingi mumbles, earning him a soft smack from Yunho.

"Yunho, can I talk to you for a second?" Seonghwa inquires. Yunho nods and follows his older friend outside of the cafe.

"What's up, Hwa?" Yunho questions, suddenly quite concerned. 

"I guess I could ask you the same thing." Seonghwa retorts, looking like he's choosing his words very wisely. When he's met with no response from Yunho, he continues. "I know you think you're being slick, but I see how you look at each other, and Yeosang told me he's walked in on you. I just want to know what's going on."

Yunho sighs as he thinks of how to word his response. 

" _God Seonghwa_ I'm so in love with him it's not even comical anymore." Seonghwa nods at Yunho's confession, urging him to continue. "He's just the sweetest and I have so much fun with him when we're together. He fits in my arms perfectly and it's at the point where I have trouble sleeping if he's not next to me. It's slightly terrifying and I'm not sure he even knows what he's doing to me." Yunho finds himself unable to stop the word vomit coming from his mouth. 

"Are you going to talk to him about it?" Seonghwa prompts.

"I don't know. What we have now is not ideal for me, but it's working and as selfish as it sounds, if I can't have him fully as mine, I'm willing to take him like this. Even if that means we stay friends or fuckbuddies or whatever _this_ is. So I guess I probably won't. At least right now. I know he's scared. I'm scared too. But I just wish more than anything that he'd be mine."

At his last word, he hears shuffling behind him, and before he knows it, he's enveloped in the most bone-crushing hug. He hugs the stranger back before he hears multiple muffled sniffles and a few "you big fucking idiot"s and he realizes that the object of his affection is hugging him...in public. Before he has a chance to second guess himself and any repercussions, he hugs Mingi back, reveling in the attention and the love, even if it's one-sided.

"You're so dumb." Mingi sniffles into his shoulder. Yunho hears a few giggles and a sharp 'shh' from behind him before he lifts his head up and makes Mingi look at him. He raises his eyebrow at his shorter friend and waits for him to explain his insults.

"Yunho. _Fucking hell Yunho_ I love you too." Mingi whispers.

Yunho looks around to find that they're alone, Seonghwa having dragged Yeosang away begrudgingly. He cups Mingi's face in his hands, thumbs smoothing over the apples of his cheeks. "Yeah?" he questions, waiting for Mingi to confirm what he just confessed. Mingi breathed a drawn out 'yes' before closing the distance between their lips. It was the sweetest kiss the pair had shared to date. Yunho broke the kiss to pull Mingi into a warm hug, holding him close. 

*****

Hours later, Yunho and Mingi return to their suite to find it empty. Mingi grabbed Yunho's hand and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Walking Yunho backwards while keeping their lips together, Mingi didn't stop until Yunho was stumbling onto his bed. Yunho broke their kiss with a whine and fished for the objects he landed on while Mingi pouted above him. Yunho barked out a laugh as he read the notes his friends had left for him.

_Congratulations. You were the last ones to know - Jongho_

_Don't do anything we wouldn't do ;) - Wooyoung and San_

_I swear if you keep me awake, you'll be needing more than Mingi's credit card to save you :) love you - Yeosang_

_Please be quiet. I'm begging you - Seonghwa_

None of their friends needed to know how quickly their gifted socks went onto the door handle.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, hope you liked that. To be honest, I could have made this so much longer with so much more slow burn shit, but I personally got impatient. 
> 
> Again, this is unbeta'd and barely proofread as I wanted to get it out of my drafts and out of my head. As inspiration strikes, I'll probably continue with this verse as I've really grown fond of it. Hopefully you're enjoying it.
> 
> Please leave me comments and kudos. Constructive criticism is welcome as I'm not super confident in my writing or style, but I love these 8 boys. Also feel free to leave suggestions. You never know what kinds of prompts or looks will bring inspiration. Part of me is kind of throwing around the idea of another "taking care of Hongjoong fic" in the sense that he's finally let himself loose and gets a little drunk ;) Tell me what you think.
> 
> Also come find me on twitter if you want: armystaytiny


End file.
